The Tide That Brings You
by lost my rent
Summary: Set during season one. Brooke runs to an unexpected place with one large secret. Au
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this one for a bit...It sort of complicated but bear with me. 

**Alright what you should know:  
1) this is crossover between One Tree Hill and RENT (you really don't need to know RENT it will be explained)  
2) Making this AU, but it should have a good basis in both stories  
3) From One Tree Hill timeline it takes place after season one only it is in the year 1998(starting in January)which really isn't that big of a deal.  
4) From RENT timeline, disregarding years it take place shortly after the show ends  
5) I own neither RENT or One Tree Hill, nor would I ever make such a claim.  
6) Reviews are greatly apprieciated.  
7) If any one can help me come up with a better summary, please let me know.****

* * *

**

_Ironic_, was that the word she was looking for? She didn't care, she'd go with it. She couldn't stay in Tree Hill, it wasn't an option as far as she was concerned.

Was it _luck_ the dearlership she passed gave her too much money for selling her car to them.

Well, it doesn't really matter does it? Brooke thought as she sat on the bus bound for the one place she never thought, _the one person_ she hadn't seen in nearly eight years.

Her brother. The one her father, and sometimes even herself, pretended didn't exsist. The one her mother was more concerned with.

When Brooke was four, the Davis family had moved away from New York to Tree Hill; Roger couldn't stand it. The town was too small for Roger Davis who preferred playing in his band over basketball and hated most of the people in the town, including his own father, with a burning passion. As soon as he turned eighteen, he was gone. And Tree Hill forgot that Roger Davis had ever exsisted.

Brooke had gotten a postcard from him about three months later while her parents were on vacation about where lived if she wanted to escape. But what could the eight year old do?

Brooke's hand fidgeted with the corner worn postcard. It was all she had to go on.

She hoped it was enough to save her.

The tears threatened as the reasons why she had left came flooding in.

It had been one night of weakness, on both their parts, and now she had to deal with it.

She didn't dare bring him into this. It was her fault she reasoned. She's the one who started it. She'd deal with it. Besides, he had too much on his plate already.

The bus finally reached its destination and Brooke tried to put on her confident face. She was going to need it.

It didn't take her too long to find her way to the corner of 11th and B, the neighborhood itself wasn't the most promising, but from what she remembered of her brother it didn't surprise her.

She trugded up the stars of the building listed on the post card, and to the door on the top floor, and pounded...


	2. Chapter 2

Eight year old Brooke Davis couldn't stand the yelling any more. She sat there on the steps crying hoping that this fight between her father and her brother would soon be over. 

And it was. Just not the way she had wanted. Roger stormed down the stairs and out the door. She ran after him, if he left who would watch her when they left, who would play the music when she had nightmares?

Who else would stay home to make pizza with her when they could be partying with every other eighteen year old in this town .

"Roger! Roger! Don't go."

Her brother stopped and turned around. For a moment she had hope.

"Please don't go Rog."

"I'm sorry, squirt, but I gotta get away."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Back to New York. You remember New York?"

She nodded, she remebered a little.

"Whose gonna stay with you?"

"Mark. You remember Mark."

She nodded. She didn't know how much more she was going to be able to remember.

She open her mouth once more, but was quickly stopped.

Roger laughed a little, "At least someone's gonna miss me. No worries, okay? I'll always be there when you really need me."

* * *

As eighteen year old Brooke approached Karen's Cafe she saw Lucas, Peyton, and Haley inside...waiting for her. And yet she passed right by. She was having one of those moments where she no longer felt like keeping her mask on.

Slowly she pulled up along side the curb a few blocks away.  
Nervously she made her way to the door. And knocked.

"Brooke." The boy at the door smiled.

Jake her all weather friend. Sometimes she forgot.

"Hey." She smiled back. "I...I...was wondering if Jenny had any plans."

He smiled back. "My parents took her on some weekend trip to she some old friends of theirs."

"Oh, well...then does Jenny's daddy have any plans?"

"None."

She reached into her purse to pull out a movie case.

"Movie?"

"Sounds good."

The night progressed steadily.

"What's eating you today, Brookie?" Jake asked running his fingers down her hair as the credits rolled down the screen.

"Just want to get away."

"We all do. Nothing we have seems to be good enough...until we really look at, then we can how good we really have it."

"That why I come here." She admitted.

"Why?"

"To see you." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Brooke."

She just smiled and leaned in again.

He alway gave in to her too easily.


	3. Chapter 3

TYOTK: 

1)If there's any confusion just let me know.  
2) The next chapter will be in set (most likelybut no promises)in Tree Hil  
3) For those who are unwaware there is slash of both persuations on the RENT side if this bothers you...I don't need to know.

The pounding at the door startled Roger Davis out of his nap on the couch.

He looked around, trying to think of what could have been the reason for the sudden intrusion of his nap.  
His girlfriend Mimi, was at work and wouldn't be home until dark so it wasn't her.  
Mark was probably out filming.  
Collins was teaching.  
And Maureen and Joanne were a matter all on their own.

The pounding continued. He reluntantly pulled himself off the couch to quiet the noise.

"What?" He snapped as he pulled open the door, but then he spotted the girl, "Oh, sorry.Can I help you?"

"Roger?"

She knew him, but for the life of him he couldn't remeber her. The smile that broke out on her face made him feel even more quilty for his inability to come up with her name.

Mark came stumbling, himself freshley awaken, down the hallway. Obviously out filming was out of the question.

Mark look at the girl in the hall and then to Roger.

"You didn't tell me your sister was coming." THen went on the hunt for a bowl of Cap'n Crunch.

His Sister? No.

"Brooke."

"Hey, brother. Are going to make me stay out here?"

"Oh." He finally stepped out of the way as she wheeled a bag of luggage past him.

"Did you finally run away from that bas..?"

She let out a bitter laugh, "I haven't seen them in five months. But yeah I decided to run away"  
She let out her smile and cocked her head to her side. "Can I crash here?"

Without thinking Roger replied, "Of course."

Mark came out of the kitchen. "I think I'll give you two a chance to talk. Good seeing you Brooke."

"You too Mark."

She collapsed on to the couch and rested her head against the back before looking at him.

He knew what questions would be coming. The questions he didn't want to answer. He'd beat her to it.

"So, Squirt, what have you been up to?"

He hit a sore spot and she immediatley began looking around. There were questions she didn't want to answer.

"Let me show you around."

Both were grateful to focus on something else.

He led her down the hallway.

"This is Marks room. My room..."

He opened and shut the door quickly. But she caught him.

"Since when did you wear blue spandex?"

"Um, my girlfriend Mimi lives here too."

"Can't wait to meet her." Brooke whispered.

"There's Collins room. He's only here once and a while. And you can take that one."

"Um...Thanks. Whose stuff is this?"

"Oh don't worry about that. Mark will put it in the trash tonight."

She smiled at him and closed the door.

Mark came back four hours later.

"Where's Brooke?"

"She fell asleep...in April's room."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Roger just shrugged.

"Did she say why she came here?"

"No. But she's hiding something. She used to be so happy so unsuredly unsure. Today she fumbled."

"Roger she's not eight years old."

"I know I haven't been there, Mark, But there's some things you just know."

"Maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

The phone calls hadn't worked. Neither had the letters, yes, he had even written letters to the girl who lived mere blocks away, or the numerouse visits all in vain. Plus she had stopped coming to school. Maybe he should have began worrying sooner, but with everything the last three months going so well, besides Brooke had always insisted that there were some things he didn't have to worry about. But he scolded him self...if they really were what he had hope he should have worried.

He pulled upto her house, and after pulling Jenny out of the back made his way to her door.  
He knocked but he went unawnsered.  
Several times. He began looking around. There had to be a spare key. After five minutes of searching he found one hidden beneath a stone behind a bush.

He fidgeted with the key in the lock while holding Jenny in the other arm.

He knew what was wrong the moment he opened the door. The closet door was opened to reveal a large gap where clothes once hung.

Jake laid Jenny down on the bed to rest while her daddy looked for a clue.

Then he spotted it. Not the 'it' that would have given him the why answers, but at least it would give the where answers.

It was laid in a wrinkle ball on top of her desk. Jake flattened it and read,

"Roger, um...I was thinking it's my turn to give New York a chance. Could I..."

New York?

But a least it was an answer. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Brooke woke up, it took her a few moments to remember where she was, but Roger's voice drifted down the hallway. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go ahead and go to work. If Brooke wakes up, please be, nice...and if she wants bring her to the Life tonight...after my shift, we'll all have dinner. Okay?...Yeah, I love you too."

She could here the door shut, and the smallest sound of singing coming from where Brooke had entered coming, but she really didn't feel like facing any part of the world, despite the hunger in her stomach.

She stared at the room around her. The walls were painted a deep scarlet color and the only other piece of furniture besides the bed was the small wooden box in the corner.

Brooke's curiosity was spike and she carefully approached the box. The top had the name 'April' carved on the top.

Brooke gently opened the top only to find a small scattering of pictures, some of Roger on a stage, some of Roger and Mark, others of Mark and a girl with brown curly hair, and other of Roger holding a girl with short, dyed red hair, and heavy eye makeup. Brooke held a couple of the pictures noting how happy her brother looked. But the pictures were all dated 1994 at the most recent.

The rest of the room was sparce. A small pile of clothes, a few nails hung on the wall, there were rings on the floor where bigger furniture once stood, and near the door, someone had brought in Brooke's bag of luggage.

Finally, the feeling in her stomach grew to be too much and Brooke relented, opening the door and walking back towards the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen already had an occupant, a lively Latina girl twenty years old at the latest, her long loosely curly hair spun around as she danced to whatever song was playing in her head. A smile spread acrossed her face as she spied Brooke.

"You must be Brooke."

"If I must." Brooke let out tiredly.

Brooke was guessing this was Mimi, judging by the tight pants poking out of the over large sweater and she didn't resemble the red head Brooke had since assumed was the mysterious April.

Mimi let a small grimace, "Oh, you are Roger's sister. Food?"

Brooke nodded and hoisted herself on top of the metal tabel.

Mimi returned with two bowls, a box of Cap'n Crunch, spoons, and some milk.

Brooke smiled, "That actually looks good."

Mimi handed over a bowl, climbing onto the table herself.

The two ate quitely for a few moments.

Mimi finally spoke up as she finished her bowl.

"Let's start over, I'm Mimi and your brother's girlfriend."

Brooke smiled, "That leaves me to be Brooke, your boyfriend's sister."

"What brings you here hun?"

Brooke shrugged, "Ran away."

Before Mimi could say anymore, Brooke added. "Stuff happened."

Mimi nodded and the silence persisted.

"Who's April?" Brooke asked quietely.

It was Mimi's turn to be cryptic. "That's for Roger to tell you, chica."

Brooke stomach lurched suddenly sending Brooke's mind into a panic. Not now. She spotted the open door and ran to empty her stomach.

A few moments later Brooke could feel her hair being lifted away from her face and could hear Mimi's voice,

"Oh, there we go. Get it all out."

As she finished Mimi handed her a glass of water.

Brooke sighed, "Don't tell Roger. Please?"

Mimi replicated Brooke's sigh, "Not unles you keep my secret...I am too."

Something about it seemed to relax Brooke about.

"Rogers?"

Mimi threw her head back to laugh, "No," she replied sarcastically, "Marks."

Brooke gave into the need to laugh as she followed Mimi back to the kitchen.

Mimi looked over her for a couple of seconds, "I'm going to the doctors in about an hour, you should get a check up too."

Brooke stumbled, "I..I..don't have any money with me."

Mimi shrugged, "It's a free clinic. You really should."

Brooke just nodded.

By the time the doctor's appointment rolled around the two women had bonded, on severally levels. They both had secrets and they both knew the other was hiding more secrets, so it could have been intrigue or it could be their need for some female bonding. Who knows, but it happened.

"When are planning on telling Roger?" Brooke asked as they signed in, trying to ignore the number of others in the room.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But I asked first."

"We'll have to see. I don't know. Soon I guess...You know there's nothing to be ashamed of...being seen here..."

"What? I...I'm not..." She stopped, she didn't know how she really felt.

A half an hour passed before Brooke was called shortly followed by Mimi.

Brooke waited quietly in a small room for the doctor.

So, here she was. Miles away from home, from him. And now this. this. THis, what else was she going to call it? What would she call it? It was a part of him too.

An older man in his late forties leaned his head in, "Ms...um Davis?"

Brooke nodded as he came into the room. He sat in front of her, not judging he had seen this too many times to make any call.

"You think you may be pregnant?"

She nodded.

He gentle barage of questions continued before he hit the one, "The father?"

She shook her head, "I left him."

"It's going to be alright, hun. We'll just have a litsten."

Brooke laid back on to the table, and soon the soft thumbing like a small drum line came out.

"Well, oh..."

Brooke looked up. "What?"

* * *

Mimi was still in with the doctor, so Brooke just took a seat to wait. Her hands fell to her stomach, newly determined. This was where she was and she was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. But, her reality hit her too, she was stubborn not stupid. She lived with her brother, his expecting girlfriend, a wannabe filmaker, and from what Mimi had said, an anarchist, all in a neighbor quiete the opposite from life in Tree Hill. But she was not going back. 

"Deep in thought?" Mimi's lively voiced entered the room.

"Yeah, sort of...I'm going to tell Roger...Tomorrow."

Mimi smiled and brought the girl into a hug. "How 'bout tonight. No Day But Today. How 'bout we really unnerve him, we'll both tell him."

Brooke nodded before noticing the paper, "What's that?"

"Just a prescription for some, er...vitamins...I guess I need them. We'll pick them up, then head over to dinner."

Mimi pulled Brooke along with her. "How'd your appointment go?"

"Good, I guess...still pregnant."

"You know, with the two of us the next few months could be fun."

* * *

Two chapters and kind of long...should make up for the lack of updates and one should be coming again soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

So far dinner was going good, in Brooke's opinion. Roger's friends were not what she was used to being around in Tree Hill, but as she saw this was going to become her world, she might as well make the best of it.  
There was Mimi, and Mark of course.  
But there was also Collins, professor and anarchist, who was paying for everyone's dinner with recently liberated cash.  
Maureen, Mark's ex, and her girlfriend of a year, Joanne, who were just calming down after Maureen flirting with Brooke when she was first introduce.  
And Steve, an occasional tag along who lived in the building next door to Mark and Roger's loft.  
There were also the occasional drive-by friend, but they went by too fast for Brooke to remember them.  
"So what did you guys do today?" Mark asked, directing the question towards Mimi and Brooke.

"Nothing." They both replied quickly, before exchanging a brief smile.

The waiter came by, "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"Wine. Red." Collins grunted.

Both Maureen and Joanne called for beer.

Mark followed Collins request.

It got to Brooke, but Roger broke in, "She's underage, but I'll take a beer. What about you Meems?"

"I'll stick with the water." She whispered into Roger's ear.

She was met with an odd look, "Since when don't you drink?"

Mimi looked over towards Brooke, who nodded a go ahead.

"Since I became pregnant, Rog." Mimi whispered back into Rog's ear.

"What? How...what about..." Roger went off.

Mimi interuptted, "Shh...it's fine. That's why we went to the doctor today."

Mark's attention was grabbed at the word 'we'. "'We' who went with you...?"

"Br..Brooke came...for support..." Mimi attempted, but Brooke's face was already betraying her.

"Roger...can we talk...outside?" Brooke whispered.

"Go ahead and share with the whole table..."His voice was borderline impatient.

"Rog," Collins cationed.

"No, if she could share it with my girlfriend, she can share it with everyone."

He was upset.

"I am...preg..."She couldn't say the word and the tears were starting to well, "I..am...the doctor...today...said he heard two...heartbeat..."

Roger stared at her for a moment. "Twins? That's great, Brooke." His voice a mix of sarcasm and overprotective anger, "Damnit."

And with that he stormed out of the cafe, and Brooke's floodgates opened.

Mark and Mimi carefully escorted her through the city and back to the loft where Roger had locked himself into his bedroom. Mimi guided Brooke to bed, while Mark tried to talk to her brother through the door. Brooke clung to pillow as she listened to the doors open, some rushed talking, and then the front door slam.

"It'll be okay, Meems...it's not you...it's just...he's a little..." Mark's voice could be heard.

"I know, Mark. I'm just worried about her."

After that Brooke just tried to sleep, but it refused to come, her mind was reeling. He was her brother, but then again they hadn't really talked in eight years. What gave him the right?

A couple of hours later, sleep still wouldn't come, but the sound of the front door interupted the silence, then footsteps, and finally she could her her door open and her brother's breathing.

He took a deep breath and she kept on pretending to be asleep, "I...I don't know if you're asleep or not, but I'm gonna bet you're still up. It's just...I've done a shitty job at being your brother...and...well, the way I reacted didn't help any, did it? It's just that...I guess when you showed up I guess I could make it up...but I guess...I'm just stupid. We all have our secrets, but I want...want to be here for you now...I'm gonna...We need to...talk...Tomorrow its just going to be you and me catching up...Okay?"

She kept her back turn and her eyes shut.

"Yeah...'night squirt."

xx

The morning came too fast for everyone in the loft.  
Collins had stayed at Joanne and Maureen's in the first place.  
Mimi went to work a couple of extra shifts at the Cat Scratch Club.  
And Mark quietly excused himself to go out at get some more shots for his newest idea.

Brooke slowly followed the sound of the guitar to the roof.  
Her brother sat on a chair slowly finding the right tune on his beloved Fender. The tune slowly died, aknowledging the fact that he had company.

She took a deep breath, "His name's Jake. He was always there for me, but he already had a daughter...Jenny, her mother left him after she was born. So when I found out, I was...well, when I found out...I figured what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, but I guess this doesn't make me any better than Jenny's mom...it's just I couldn't do that...this there. Tree Hill is the place for secrets...but I wanted to be safe still. So I came here. I want to be here."

A small tear escaped out of her eye. Roger came to her, and Brooke allowed herself to be embraced by her brother.

"We try to do anything that we think will help, protect the people we love. that's why need to talk.." 


	7. Chapter 7

"When I left Tree Hill...I thought that they would stop arguing with me, and start focusing on you. So I came back to New York. Mark had dropped out of college after a semester and had found a place, the loft with Collins so I moved in with them. Two years later Benny, Mark's old roommate from college, moved in and so did Maureen...at the time Mark's girlfriend. Anyhow life went on for two years, then I met April. I was the front man for a band, and I met her at one of our gigs, and soon she lived here too. I loved her, I would do anything for her...that what I told myself I was doing when the drugs started...then about two and half years ago...I came home looking for a hit...and instead I found her in the bathroom, she had killed herself...all that she left...was a note..."

Roger paused, as if debating, but Brooke staid focused on every word just like she had when she was younger being told a fairy tale. He decided and continued,

"I went into rehab after that...it was a cheap program...and I spent more time here getting clean with the help of Mark, than anything else. Then Mimi came into my life...and I pushed her away, I couldn't tell her why I couldn't love her. But she was in the same boat as me...Collins, and me. We almost lost her a year ago..."

Emotion was getting to him...Brooke had never seen him this vunerable.

"Brooke...the note April left me...said 'We have AIDS' and I got tested while in rehab. I tested positive..."

There were somethings she thought she expected him to tell, truth be told the drugs didn't shock her, surprise her, yes, shock, no. She knew what the whole HIV/AIDs thing meant; death.

"What...about...your guys' baby?"

"Medicines." He said simply.

She wanted to run, would have too if it hadn't been for Joanne's voice.

"Roger? Brooke? Anyone?"

"We're up here Joanne." Roger called back.

Neither Brooke or Roger dared to look at each other, as Jonne made her appearance.

"Can I talk to Brooke?"

Brooke nodded and followed, before Roger could stop her, leaving him alone on the roof.

"I figured if you were staying, you'd want to look for some work. Here's the deal, if you go to school in the morning...there's a job at the law firm of a friend of mine's...just paper work, but it pays decently. If you want it the job can be yours."

Brooke nodded, it was better than nothing.

And so the new routine began.  
Wake up, go to school, go to work, come home, do homework, sleep.  
Avoid Roger. She would talk to Mimi and Collins. Maybe it was because they weren't her brother. Maybe because she never saw either of them as innocent or invencible.  
Mimi introduced Brooke to thrift shopping for materninty clothes.  
Collins helped with her homework.  
When she saw them she didn't see it.  
But for some reason she couldn't bring her self to face her brother.

About three months after she had came to New York she found just her and Mark sitting in the living room, everyone else was trying to get money together for rent and groceries.

Mark was deeply focused on his latest movie and Brooke was wasting her boredom by drawing some designs, working around her growing stomach.

"Oh..." She suddenly interuppted the silence, and Mark panicked.

"What? Is something wrong..."

She smiled, "No, they're just active today."

Mark relaxed considerabley before returning to his work.

"Mark? Can I ask you something?"

He sighed and moved to sit next to her.

"How did you react when Roger...tested positive..for..?"

"HIV? I don't know, Brooke...it was just there...he wasn't the first one I saw get it...not in this neighborhood...and I knew Collins had it...but I don't know...I guess I never thought Roger would...could get it. He was just too close for comfort. At first I pissed more from the fact of the drugs than the disease, but it something he had to face...and I knew it had to be me to help him...what kind of friend would I be to turn my back on him?"

She stared past him for a few moments, "What kind of sister am I?"

"You're just scared. We all are, really. You want to get out for a bit? I want to get some more shots, and we could both use some fresh air."

Brooke let out a laugh, "You mean as fresh as New York air can get?"

"Yeah..."

"Sure. Maybe we could stop by the Life to see Mimi on the way?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He helped lift her off the couch and put on her coat, and the two began the journe down the stairs.

"Why in the hell, did you pick the fourth floor walk up?"

"It was cheapest." He shrugged.

Brooke laughed, "Good point."

A also pregnat Mimi, now at a waitress at the Life until her baby was born when she would go back to the Cat Scratch, greeted them, "So you two finally got out today. I'll get you two something to drink. And then I'll be on break."

When she returned she ushered Brooke and Mark into a table, "So what are you guys doing out?"

Brooke replied, "He wanted to go filming, and refused to leave me alone, so we're going to the park."

"Sound like a plan," Mimi laughed.

"That's what he said."

"Oh, Don't forget you're on you're own for dinner, Roger and I have Life Support tongiht..."

"Actually," Brooke interuppted, "I was wondering if I could.. tag along, Collins said it wasn't just for people with...?"

"Of course, chica." Mimi seemed more excited about Brooke request than Brooke herself did. "Let's surprise Roger, just meet us here at eight, okay? Alright, I've got to get back to work. See you guys later."

The other two finished their teas and made their way to the park where Mark left Brooke to draw on a bench while he went off to get some shots.

"It's Brooke, right?" A voice interuppted her thoughts, she turned to see a young man, black hair and grey blue eyes.

"Yeah,...you're in my history class..." She replied scooting over to allow him room on the bench.

"That's me...you can't remember my name can you?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright...it's Emsley."

"Now how could I forget that?"

He laughed, "But you can call me Em."

There was a brief silence before Em turned towards her, "Do you dance?"

"What?"

"Do you dance? It's just like you look like a dancer."

"With this stomach? Yeah, right."

"Well, then did you, before?"

"A little, but mostly I was a cheerleader. The only freshmen, then the only one of two sophomores on the squead," She let out a laugh, an almost cynical laugh, "That used to be important to me, but now...after this...after moving here it seems petty. Nothing like something big to happen for you to really think..."

"I know what you mean...do mind if I ask, what about the father?"

"He doesn't know. I wouldn't tell him, I just came here. He already had...has enough on his plate...I guess I was a little scared too."

Em smiled, "Yeah...um, do you any plans tonight, I mean I've this meeting I have to go to, but after that maybe we can meet up for dinner?"

"I, actually am going some meeting too, but I don't know about dinner...its just..."

"Brooke, I'm not looking for a date if that's what you mean...but, as cheesy as it sounds guys and girls can be just friends."

"Well, okay then. My meetings at Ryder Communit.."

"Life Support?"

"Yeah. I don't have it...my brother, his girlfriend, and a friend...I'm going there with them...for them. Do..."

"My mother...she was um,...raped...four years ago...the guy who did it was positive...my mom didn't know until my little sister was born a year later...my dad had a hard time dealing with it...we don't know how...but he was negative...but we started going to Life Support to help him more than anything...Whose your brother? Maybe I met him..."

"Roger...and Mimi...and Collins..."

He laughed, he knew who they were. "It must be interesting at home."

"That doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Brooke? Brooke?" Her blonde roommate, camera still running approached them. "Hey, we've got to get going..."

Em stood up, and got in front of Mark to help Brooke up, "I'll walk with you guys, if that's okay?" He turned to Mark, "I'm headed to the same place."

Mark just nodded and led the way...

Em turned towards Brooke again, "So how long have you been here in New York?"

"Tree months...since um...January"

"How much of New York have you gotten to see?"

"Home, school, and work...and whatevers in between."

"Oh that's not good...where do you work?"

"McGregor...or something or another Law firm its about a block from school. I file papers...get signatures...You?"

"Um...I'm a bartender...kind of under the table...its my uncles, but since I'm not technically legal...um we have to be, er...careful...but I usually just help clean, work technicals when we have a band...menial jobs mainly."

"Sound like fun...oh, here we are..."

The approached the group just as Collins spotted them, "Ooh, look who we have."

Mimi nudged Roger, "I told you we should wait."

Brooke came up and hugged her brother, whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry...for..."

"It's okay." He pulled out of the hug, and turned his attention to the black haired boy, "Hey, man, I see you met my sister."

Em just shrugged as Collins started guiding them towards the subway entrance down the road, "Let's get going people."

Collins and Mark led the way, followed by the two pregnant women, and Em and Roger bring up the rear.

Mimi leaned over to Brooke, "Nice catch."

"Friends, Meems." She whispered harshly back. "Neither one of us want that, plus a bit of me is still holding onto Jake."

The group progressively made their way to the gymnasium of the community center, where two girls ran up to Em.

Em smiled as the little one requested to be lifted, and the rest of the group left Brooke with him and the girls,

"Brooke, these are my sisters, Caroleena here is twelve...and this is Olivia Grace."

The cheerful, energetic girl in his arms smiled brightly holding up four fingers, "I'm tree."

Caroleena reached up and put down the extra finger. "Three, Via."

The meeting was about to get started and the four joined the circle.

"Let's begin. I'm Paul."

"Steve."

"Hannah."

"Eric."

"Collins."

"Jaime."

"Adina."

"Caroleena."

"Ivia."

"Em."

"Um..Brooke."

"Roger."

"Mimi."

"Mark."

And so the meeting went on. Brooke shared her story, how she looked up to Roger, how she pulled away when she found out. They welcomed her, they didn't judge her. Jaime share with her and the group about when he found out about his wife and youngest daughter and what is was like to tell his other two children. An hour and half later the meeting ended, and the leader of the group, Paul, made his way to Brooke,

"Will we be seeing you again?"

She nodded, this could help her, she knew it.

Em came up to her next, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me tell Roger."

"Already done."

"Lets go then."

xxxxx

Meanwhile back in Tree Hill.

He was still two hundred dollars short of having enough to get by safely, for a couple of weeks in New York. But he was determined. He was going to find her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke finished putting away the paperwork she had been work on, grabbed her new coat that Collins had presented as her old one could no longer cover her five and half month stomach, and head out of the building where the law firm was located.

She smiled as she saw who was waiting for her.

"Em." She laughed as she came to where he stood. He came around a lot to walk her home ever since they met two weeks ago.

She started in the direction of their regular route home, but Em reached out to stop her,

"Wrong way, Ms. Davis, we have a pit stop to make."

She laughed but followed curiously to see where he was headed.

"You're going to have to slow down a bit."

"Oh, sorry."

They made their was back to the village and Em led her to a small dress shop.

"Em."

"What?"

"What are we doing here?"

"You're going to need a dress."

"What for?"

"For Prom. With me. Technically we're both Juniors, so we can go."

"What if I say no?"

"You can't, I already bought the tickets."

"I can't afford a dress right now..."

"Don't worry Brooke, It's on the house." A voice came from behind her.

Em's mom appeared from the back with Olivia Grace in tow. Em explained,

"She owns the store. Please, Brooke? As friends?"

"You could be too tired next year." Em's mom added in.

"Okay. I'll go."

Em smiled, "Thank you.

Adina picked up her three year old and hand her over to Em, "Here, watch her, you know it ruins the surprise if you see which dress she picks."

He smiled again and went to the back.

Brooke looked around, "These dresses are gorgeous Mrs..."

The older woman laughed as she interuppted, "Call me Adina, dear. Don't worry about fitting, we'll make it work; Actually, follow me."

She led the way to the corner of the store.

"Oh," Brooke whispered, "That's beautiful."

"Then its yours."

"Thank you so much."

After measuring Brook so she could make the corrections, Adina watched as Brooke and Em made their way out of the store.

"I actually have a question for you, too."

Em eyebrows went up, "Oh, really."

"Mimi and I have an appointment tomorrow, and Roger's going with Mimi. And I don't want to go alone, and since your my best friend here...I was wondering, if you could come with me?"

"Of course, Brooke."

sssss meanwhile back in Tree Hill

Jake once again found himself in Brooke's old room, this time looking for pictures to take with him, to help him find her.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

Jake spun around to find Lucas in doorway.

"I'm gonna go find her, Luke. I just needed some pictures."

"Do you even know where...?"

"New York."

"New York's a big place. Let me go with you."

"Lucas, I only have enough mo..."

"I'll pay my own way. We can take turns watching Jenny while the other goes looking."

"Why?"

"She's my friend, Jake...I want her here again, too."

"Alright. Can you leave on Friday?" 


	9. Chapter 9

"Mimi Marquez." The nurse calls and Mimi and Roger respond leaving behind a very lonely Brooke. 

She looks around. No one.

"Brooke," She hears him call across the room.

Em stumbles over to her, "Sorry, I'm late. Dad was late coming home, and I didn't want to drag Olivia here. She hates doctor's offices enough as it is."

Brooke softened, "It's okay. Thanks for coming."

"Anything for my prom date."

"Brooke Davis." The nurse calls.

"Our turn."

She smiles at his use of 'our'.

The nurse leads them to a room in the back before leaving she turns to Em, "And you are...?"

"The uncle." He shrugs and the nurse leaves the room.

"The uncle?" Brooke asks.

"Well, aren't I going to be?"

"Of course. I never thanked you."

"For what."

"Being my friend...I know it sounds cheesy."

"Not cheesy at all. You're a good friend to have."

There's a knock at the door before the doctor appears.

"So, let's take a look."

A few minutes later they're staring at the black screen.

"Well, it looks like we have a pair of identical twins. See one sac."

Well, there went her hope of having one of each.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

Brooke thought for a moment then shook her head, "No...I think I'll wait."

Em spoke up, "Would you mind if he told me?"

"Sure, why not?"

The doctor scribble it on a notepad and showed the black haired boy who smiled in return.

"I want to see you about once a week if you can until they're born. With twins you could deliver anywhere beginning in the seventh month."

Seven...only a month and a half away. Not very far...

Brooke tried to smile. Its a good thing, right

* * *

Prom night came slowly and found the girls of the loft in quiet a state in Brooke's room.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked Mimi, Joanne, and Maureen as she slipped the dress on.

"Brooke! Are you sure about tonight?" Roger's voice came through the door.

Mimi yelled back, "She going! Get over it already."

Then turned to Brooke, "Time for hair and make up."

Mimi had a talent with make up, but the hair not so much.

Joanne, who was never outwardly into any activity deemed 'girly' stepped forward.

"Here."

She pulled Brooke's hair into a simple ponytail before creating small braids to weave around it.

"There."

"Brooke, Em's here."

Brooke smile and got up to meet him, "Well here we go."

It went as Brooke would have dreamed, excluding the whole being pregnant.

"I had a good time, Em."

"Yeah, me too. Brooke you were gorgeous tonight."

"You didn't look half bad yourself."

He laughed, "How about we end tongiht off with a bang? Popcorn and a movie which will inevitably be interuppted by either my parents, my sisters, or both."

"Sounds good."

They arrived just as Olivia was getting ready for bed.

Jaime, Em's father, came out of the hallway. "You guys are back early."

Brooke smiled, "Dancing is a little harder than I thought it would be."

He nods, "Well, Brooke you look lovely, make yourself at home as always."

Em speaks up as the three sit in the living room, "Where's mom."

"She's still at the store with Leena."

The sound of a beeper goes off.

Em shout, "Miss Olivia Grace, guess what time it is?"

"I don't wanna." Comes the shout back.

And Em and his father both roll thier eyes. "Here we go again."

"Would you mind if I tried?" Brooke asks.

"No, go right ahead the meds are on the top shelf in the bathroom."

Brooke makes a quick stop in the bathroom before going in to the bedroom. Em's bed is sectioned off by a curtain and the girls' bunk is on the other side. The three year old is pouting on the bottom.

"Isn't it past your bed time, sweetie?"

"Brooke!"

"It's time to take the medicine."

"I don't wanna. I'm fine." Olivia pouts and crosses her arms.

Brooke scootches towards the girl. "Well, these make sure you stay fine. If I tell you a bed time story will you take the medicine?"

The toddler nods.

"Well, once a time there lived Princess Olivia who liked to run around and talk to all the animals in the kingdom..."

"Animals can't talk." Came a giggle.

"In this story they can. Anyhow, Princess Olivia was going on a treasure hunt one day withe her forest friends, when all of the sudden she didn't feel so good. Her mommy made her stay in bed and Princess Olivia couldn't play with all her friends. So all the animals went in search of the most magical doctor in the land...um...Madame...Brooke...who came to the castle and told the Queen that the princess must drink a special juice every day to make her feel better, but that if she didn't take it everyday...she wouldn't get to play with her friends. So Princess Olivia listened to Madame Brooke and was able to play with her forest friends all the time. ANd they lived happily ever after. How does that sound?"

Olivia nodded and Brooke was able to get the girl to take her medicine.

Brooke left the room when Olivia had finally fell asleep and ran into Em.

"You're really good with her."

"I try."

* * *

Three weeks passed and Brooke found herself being dragged to all the big sights in New York by her brother.

"This is where the band and I played our fist gig." Roger told her as the began to head back to the loft.

"Really? Impressive." She teased.

"So, how are you feeling? With Mimi too, I haven't been such a great brother again."

"It's okay. I'm...shit."

"Brooke? If you think that..."

"No, Rog, it hurts...I think we need to head towards the hospital."

Roger began to panic just slightly, but kept his cool enough to guide his sister towards the hospital her and Mimi had picked. The contraction began getting closer for Brooke.

But as they arrived to the hospital they were surpised to find Collins taking a smoke break at the front.

"Roger? Thank God, we've been trying to get a hold of you, did you get the message?"

"What message?"

Collins gave him a strange look, "What messa...man, then why you here?"

"Brooke."

Collins gawked. "Oh, shit. Roger, man you need to get in there, Mimi's already started. I'll take care of Brooke, don't worry man. Roger, go...Mark's in there right now with her."

Brooke tried not to panic as her brother left her.

Collins guided her to a wheelchair, "It okay, Brooke, hun...you'll be just fine."

Late that night Collins came out to an impatient Roger, "Brooke's fine, so are the boys."

"Boys?" He smiled. "I'm a dad and an uncle...all in the same night."

A little old lady sat in the corner of the waiting room looked at him oddly. But Collins asked,

"How's Mimi?"

"She had a hard time for a bit, but her and Kailyn are just good."

"Kailyn? A girl? Congratulations."

"I know, I can't believe this happening."

"But it is. I'm gonna call the Kassios, you go see your sister."

Collins pushed him towards the back and Roger went to check on her and his nephews.

"Hey, Squirt."

"Roger. Come here." Brooke whispered leaning over two little bundles.

He came and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "They look good Brooke."

"I was trying to think of what to name them. I have their first and middle names but I don't know if I want to give them mine or his last name."

"Both?" Roger suggested.

Brooke shook her head, "Too long. They are his too."

"Then you know."

She smiled. She guessed she did and nodded.

"Okay. So, Roger I would like to introduce you to your nephews, Oliver Jakob and Stuart Roger Jagielski."


	10. Chapter 10

Em quickly finished cleaning the bar top, grabbed his stuff and headed out of the door. His shift had ended early so he could head off to Life Support to meet Brooke and the group and then to help Brooke with the boys. The pair of two month olds could really be handful especially teamed up with their cousin.

Em laughed to himself and turned down the next street. He normally didn't pay too much attention to what was going on, but his eyes caught sight of a brown topped boy getting pushed away from a store owner. The boy began to walk away dejectedly, and Em walked up to him,

"Hey, Are you alright?"

The othere boy shrugged, "I guess."

"Been here long? In the city?"

"Not really."

"What brings you here?"

"Looking for someone."

"So, you're here for the long term?"

"What?"

"Oh, it's just New York...big city, lots of people. It's gonna take you a while to find one person."

"Yeah. I know...I'm just hoping."

"Well, I don't know if I can help, but who are you looking for?"

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Brooke and him about a week before she disappearped.

Em took the picture. He couldn't believe it.

"You're Jake aren't you?"

The shock registered in the other boy's eyes. "How do you know..."

"I'm a friend. Come on follow me."

Jake followed the black haired boy eagerly through the city and they arrived at the very worn down Ryder community center.

"Look," Em stopped Jake right in front of the room the group met. "She's in here, but I think it would be best if you waited here; a lot has happened, okay?"

"But..."

"You can wait one more hour."

"Fine." Jake relunctantly consented. 


	11. Chapter 11

Jake watched as people stated coming out of the room. First, one at a time, then in pairs, but still no Brooke. He finally sees the boy he had followed talking to a group who had just come out of the room themselves. A couple of them sends glances in his direction before they walk out the door. The boy catches Jake's eye and nods before leaving to follow the rest of the group. Jake stands there a few moments before finally taking a deep breath and heading in to gym.

Brooke stands near a table wilth her back to the door while another, older man stands near he holding a pink clad baby.

"Come on Brooke, we got to catch up with the rest of the group..."

"I'm hurrying, Roger..."

Brooke carefully picks up two-month-old Oliver up, placing him in the sling-carrier around her front picking up the Stuart-occupied carrier from the table and turning around.

"Alright..." For a moment she doesn't notice him.

"Brooke."

Her head shoots up and she stops walking.

"Jake?..."

"Um, Brooke?" the other man questions.

"Roger, why don't you go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go on."

Brooke watches as Roger walks out of the door, "Jake, why are you here?"

"Why?" He really had expected that question. "Why did you leave so that I had to come looking for you?"

"Don't you see why? You already had Jenny; you have so much on your plate...I couldn't do it to you."

Jake took a moment before replying, "So don't do it to me, Brooke. Do it _with _me..."

"Jake, we can't...we were just friends..." She was panicking she couldn't let herself let him stay, "We just got a little carried away..."

Jake move closer to here..."Friends, Is that all we were? All we are? Brooke, look at me and tell me that...Brooke...I love you."

There he said it. It was out. Now she knew.

"You what?"

"I love yo Brooke. Always have."

"Always?"

"Uh-huh..."

From the carrier, Stuart began squirming and cooing; instintively Jake took him out of the carrier. "Hey, baby boy, I'm your daddy...yes, I am. And if your mommy says yes...we'll go save Uncle Lucas from your sister. What does your mommy say?"

"In a little bit. I want to talk t your daddy some more." Brooke replied, fighting tears.

"Come here, Brooke." With a free hand he move to pull her in, careful or their son.

"Thank you." She wispers into his chest.

"Uh-huh."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too..."

As they begin walking out..."Where's Luke and Jenny?"

"A hotel...not to far away."

"Why don't we call and have them meet us so I can introduce you guys to my family."

"Okay."

The two slowly made their way out and into the city, both a little cautious.

"Uhm, Brooke, I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but there is something I'm gonna need to know..."

Brooke turned concerned, "What's that?"

"Um...well, I now know I have two sons, but I don't know their names."

Brooke's laughter broke through...he had missed that laugh..."The one you're carrying is Stuart Jakob...and this one here is Oliver Roger..."

"Oliver?...Brooke..."

"I remembered when we were watching Oliver and Company with Jenny and you told me about him..."

_flashback_

_"What movie tonight?" Brooke asked sitting down with Jenny._

_"Oliver and Company."_

_"What?"_

_"It's my favorite movie..."_

_Jake joined Brooke and Jenny on the couch, and the three began watching the movie._

_"My brother used to make me watch this movie all the time just because it had his name in it..."_

_"Your brother?"_

_"Yeah, he was a year younger than me...and then when he was five we were at the lake with our family, his was in the tube in the back of the boat...and he fell out... and the boat behind us was too drunk to notice..."_

_"Jake..."_

_"It was years ago..."_

_Brooke moved and laid her head against his shoulder._

"Thanks Brooke, it means alot."

Brooke's free hand slipped away from her side and into his free hand.

"So, about calling Lucas..." Jake said pulling out his cell phone.

xxxx

More to come sooon...I just know it's been a while and I wanted to get this up.


End file.
